This invention relates to a warning device that is attached to the frames of manhole and service box covers and metal poles to warn people that the covers and poles are electrically charged due to a mishap in the manhole and service box or pole, and are dangerous. This invention is composed of a variety of lights, sound makers, sizes and shapes, but it is still the same warning device against electrically charged manholes, service boxes, and metal poles for street lights, traffic lights, transformers and others. Remote access devices to warn repair offices of charged manholes, service boxes and metal poles are also included.